


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #7 : « Innocence »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Finally! Palpatine got to have some love!, Legends Never Die, Light crack, Mara rocks!, One Shot, Palpatine doesn't even look out of place, Palpatine needed a hug and had it, Papa!Palpatine, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious se retrouva face à un bébé. Encore. Cette fois-ci, cependant, point de soirée “babysitting de jumeaux déchaînés” : il s'agissait de sa propre fille...





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #7 : « Innocence »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci, Univers Alternatif totalement assumé, et inspiré par trois choses : une horrible envie de « Palpatine fluff » (dans ce recueil de brutes T_T), la citation placée au début, et un tout pitit délire avec une autre auteure sur le thème « Sidious VS un bébé » xD
> 
> Donc, exceptionnellement, voici un texte sur un thème plus léger que d'habitude :)

_« Jabba était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, mais l'enfant... il était encore innocent. »_ (Karen Traviss, « The Clone Wars » novélisation)

 

 

La petite chose gigotait dans son berceau. Elle était tellement minuscule qu'elle semblait engloutie sous les couvertures épaisses. À peine née, encore trop fragile pour l'impitoyable galaxie.

Le bébé se mit à geindre. Palpatine s'approcha lentement de sa fille, ne sachant que faire pour la calmer. Un Seigneur Sith qui devrait apprendre les arcanes de la paternité – chose encore plus ardue, si l'on considérait le bien piètre modèle qu'il avait eu sous les yeux, dix-sept années durant...

Il installa maladroitement le nourrisson dans ses bras. Comme par miracle, cela semblait tout ce que réclamait le bébé, car ses pleurs cessèrent instantanément. La petite fille se rendormit, rassurée dans l'étreinte de son père. Tout en la berçant, Palpatine constata – peut-être avec une pointe d'amertume ? – que cette enfant semblait être la seule personne à avoir jamais accepté son affection. Même la mère était partie précipitamment juste après la naissance... le laissant seul face à un monde inconnu.

Palpatine baissa le regard vers le visage endormi du poupon. Sous son petit bonnet, l'enfant possédait déjà une chevelure aussi rousse que la sienne. Ainsi qu'un taux élevé de midichloriens. Tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir hérité de sa mère, pour le moment, étaient ses yeux verts...

\- Profite bien de ton innocence, petite Mara, lui chuchota-t-il. Dans quelques années, la folie des affaires galactiques risque bien de te rattraper... mais je t'en protégerai du mieux de mes capacités.

Darth Sidious était déjà corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, mais sa jeune descendance était encore innocente.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je mourrais d'envie d'appeler le bébé Mara, parce que c'est un de mes personnages féminins préférés *-*  
> On en reprendrait bien, du Papa!Palpatine, non ? xDD


End file.
